


Snuggles and Snuffles

by damerey_knows



Series: Damerey Week 2018 [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Modern AU, Sick Fic, Snuggling, damerey week 2018, damereyweek, fluffies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 01:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16316783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damerey_knows/pseuds/damerey_knows
Summary: Poe comes home to find a very cold ReyFor Damerey Week Day 2: Warm





	Snuggles and Snuffles

**Author's Note:**

> Okay kinda short and sweet little second day for Damerey Week,  
> Hope you like it  
> Jumana

“Poe?”

Poe heard the pathetic mewl coming from the bedroom as he walked into their apartment. All the lights had been turned off when he’d gotten home, and he’d assumed that Rey was still out.

“Rey?” he asked, dropping his coat onto the couch as he made his way into the bedroom. “Sweetheart?”

“Here,” said a voice under what looked like every blanket they owned. Littered all around the bed were crumpled up tissues and Poe could see a packet of Dayquil sitting on the nightstand.

“You okay, Sunshine?”

“Mm-cold,” she muttered, peaking her head out from under the blankets.

“I can see that,” Poe said, smiling gently as he walked over to sit on the edge of the bed. “Did you go to work today?”

“Uh-uh, too dizzy.”

Poe reached over and brushed his hand over her forehead. “You’re burning up, Sunshine.”

“Mm-cold,” she replied, burrowing back under her mountain of blankets.

“I’m pretty sure you have a fever,” Poe said, walking over to get the thermometer from the bathroom.

Pulling away the throw blanket on top, Poe found a grumpy looking Rey underneath. “Open,” he said, offering her the thermometer. 100.5℉. “Alright, a little warm, but not too bad,” he said, standing up. “Want me to make you some soup?”

“Yes please,” Rey mumbled, already pulling the blankets back over her face.

Poe chuckled to himself as he walked out to the kitchen. Putting a pot on to boil, he went into the living room to grab his laptop. After firing off a quick email saying he would be out of the office for a few days, he went back to finish up the soup.

He ladeled out two bowls and grabbed a packet of crackers as he went back into the bedroom.

“Alright, scoot over,” he said, setting the tray down on the nightstand.

Rey groaned and made a half hearted attempt to roll over. “Can’t move. Too hard.”

Rolling his eyes, Poe grabbed the first two layers of blankets and peeled them off. “C’mon, you need to eat.”

Rey reached out a hand and allowed Poe to pull her up into a sitting position against the pillows.

“Here,” he said, sitting down next to her and setting the tray across her lap.

Rey leaned against his shoulder as she crumbled some crackers into her soup. “I missed you,” she said, her voice slightly scratchy as she began to eat.

Poe smiled and kissed her forehead. “Well, I’m going to be working from home for the next couple of days so you won’t have to miss me at all.”

“You didn’t say you were staying home before…” Rey trailed off.

“Well,” Poe said, chuckling. “When your beautiful girlfriend is so super sick that ten blankets is not enough, you can’t really leave her alone, can you?”

Rey hummed against his shoulder. “I love you.”

Poe wrapped an arm around her and kissed her hair again. “Love you, too, Sunshine.”

“Can we watch a movie?”

Poe chuckled. “Sure thing, Sweetheart. Finish your soup,” he said, disentangling himself to grab her laptop from the living room.

When he got back to the bedroom Rey had put her empty soup bowl on the nightstand and was once again hiding under the covers.

“Alright sweetheart, which one do you want to watch?”

“Big Hero 6?”

“Sure.” As the laptop booted up, Poe changed into sweats and a T-shirt. Slipping under the blankets he set the computer on his knees.

Rey rolled over, resting her head on his stomach, her arm wrapped around him. “You’re so warm.”

Poe chuckled and wrapped his arm around her, tucking the blankets in tight around her.

She was asleep before Baymax even appeared.

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think?  
> Jumana


End file.
